


Jealousy

by Alsin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsin/pseuds/Alsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is a sin but for Child Tsuna is just so darn cute when he is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Tsuna felt his cheeks go red as his eyes start to water.

“Please stop trying to get my friends!” he said taking a stand forward as he tried to glare, only to fail and it ended up being a pout, at the babysitter that kept on trying to get his friend to join her to play a game. “Their mine!”

Tsuna then blinked as he felt all eyes on him and ducked. “I mean well…”

Silence fills the room…

“Kawaiii~!!” the babysitter groped Tsuna, not noticing the effect it did to his guardians. “Forget them, I want you, cutie. ~”

Bam! Slash! Boom! Clang! 

And the babysitter's sent flying to her doom.

Tsuna blinked and blinked.

"Huh?"

\- END


End file.
